The present invention relates to a sealable container device.
Objects of the invention are to provide a sealable container device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, reusable to provide an airtight or pressure seal a great number of times, used with facility and convenience to provide and break a pressure seal, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably, when sealed, as a canning container for home canning of food products.